


工作视察（Work Inspection）

by Cheryllium



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Brother Francis (Good Omens) - Freeform, Hate, I, Inspection, Job - Freeform, M/M, Must, Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens) - Freeform, my
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 加百列要来视察天使对敌基督的培养工作，Aziraphale吓坏了。





	工作视察（Work Inspection）

**Author's Note:**

> “I don`t want to die in this bloody office!”
> 
> \-- Freddie Lyon (The Hour)

“然后呢？”

“然后狼外婆吃掉了小红帽。邪恶胜利了。邪恶总是胜利……”

“没了？”

“没了。你该睡觉了，Warlock，我已经讲了两个故事了。”

“不行，我还要听一个。”

“你……”

“我还要听一个，要不然我就告诉我爸你打我。”

Crowley——不，保姆Ashtoreth觉得自己额头上的青筋直跳。他不知道自己是否应该有这种感觉，他以为这是人类的专利。

“咚咚咚。”左边的窗户上响起了轻微的有节奏的敲击声。

Crowley在墨镜下翻了个白眼——蛇翻白眼和人类不同，但是情绪表达是相同的，那就是：“该死”。

他望向左侧的窗户，看见一张黑乎乎的大脸贴在玻璃上。那张毛发丰茂的大脸在淡淡的月光下显得格外狰狞，毫无疑问会吓坏所有正在讲故事的保姆，然而恶魔Crowley除外。

那张大脸张开了嘴，安静地说：

“你快出来我有急事跟你讲。”

Crowley的鼻子皱得像用来包牛奶瓶的过期泰晤士报。“非要现在？”他安静地张嘴。

“尽快！”窗外的人激动地招了招手，转身离开了窗户，只在玻璃上留下一小块雾气。

“谁啊？”床上的小少爷问。

“老鼠。”Crowley扭过头来。他微微弯腰，把手伸到凳子底下，“现在已经，死了。”他面无表情地从凳子下掏出了一只四仰八叉的死老鼠，拽着那可怜小生命的尾巴，提到了Warlock的眼前，“现在，如果你不快点睡觉好让我下班，”Crowley站起身，把脸凑到床前，露出一丝妩媚的笑容，“你的下场会跟它一样惨。”

 

“什么要命的事？要去敲我的窗户？”Crowley不满地给自己斟满一杯酒。

“你早该下班了。”Aziraphale不安地在自己的书桌前踱来踱去，好像迁徙路上一只着急的企鹅。

“我的老天——”Crowley说到一半，止住了这句一点也不恶魔的口头禅，“你施行几个奇迹就能把花园里的几丛杂草养好，我呢？蛊惑那个小孩子睡觉吗？你是不知道哄个小孩子是有多难…”

“那是漂亮的玫瑰和樱花，Crowley！不是什么杂草。”

“随你便吧。”

天使撅起了嘴巴。“你说得好像有挑战性的工作都是你做的一样。”

Crowley决定不再跟他争辩这件事，同时也是因为他喝完一杯酒感觉心情好多了。“所以，究竟是什么要紧事？”

天使停住了脚步。他扭过身来，左手的食指和拇指不安地扭着右手小指上的天使戒指。

他的下巴抖了一抖，终于开口了：

“加百列要来视察我的工作。”

恶魔翻了今天晚上第二个白眼。

 

“天堂的那群人都疯了。”恶魔抿下一口酒。

“别这么说，Crowley.”天使面露惧怕之色，“我还是要重视一下，要不然他们又要批评我了，跟十八世纪那次一样……”

“我觉得我们做的就挺好。”

“可是我还要在那里回答他的问题，最后还要给他交一份工作报告——我是说，我们写的小笔记固然很有用，但是总不能把这些记录着结束之后我们去哪里吃了晚餐的笔记都一股脑交给他们吧？再说，我们还……”天使停住了，把手中的牛皮本放在了面前的桌上，用他可怜的圆圆眼睛盯着Crowley, 好像想说什么。

“什么？”Crowley问。

“呃……”天使局促地四下望了望，一副一言难尽的样子。

“什么？”Crowley把手中的酒杯放在桌子上，疑惑地望着天使。

“你忘记了那几次我去舞蹈俱乐部的时候你帮我做了我当天的工作，然后第二天我让你去酒吧喝了一整天，还帮你腐化敌基督的心灵来着？”

恶魔愣住了。过了半晌，他开口了。“别写上去就行。提都别提。”

 

“Crowley，这次真的很重要。”

“没想到你对天堂的人的评价在意到这个份上。”Crowley端着酒靠在书桌旁边，望着天使写报告。

“你不懂！”戴着金丝眼镜的天使急匆匆地把面前的纸页翻得哗哗响，“我是天使，当然要把每一件事都做好。”

“你确定你做的每一件事都是好事吗？”Crowley意味深长地笑了笑。

“你看看敌基督，现在在花园里已经懂得不踩蜗牛了。”

“那是因为他知道要捉活的来炖汤。”Crowley把酒杯子得意地在他面前晃了晃，“我教他的菜谱。”

天使愣住了。“你说谎。这是他向善的征兆。”

Crowley撇了撇嘴。“我可不这么觉得。看在他那么喜欢欺负邻居小女孩的份上。”

天使停下了手中的笔。他最后写下的“认真”两个字由于惊慌已经歪得不成样子，恶魔顺势帮他吹掉了最后两个字。

天使腾地从椅子上站起来。“Crowley，你这几天得帮帮我。我希望他们能看到善良的敌基督，你这几天可不可以暂停一下你的腐化行动？”

天使垂下眉毛，用哀求的眼神望着恶魔。

Crowley觉得他们离得太近了，他望着天使微微发红的鼻尖，不由得后退了一步。

“嗯……”他似乎还在权衡。

“我请你去丽兹吃饭。”天使加了一句。

“好。”恶魔爽快地接道。“还有一件事……”

“什么？”

“我要带着Warlock看一周的《星球大战》。”说着恶魔露出了得逞的邪恶微笑。

 

“我跟你说，这件事非常重要……”

“有什么比看电影重要！”Warlock扯着保姆的紫色天鹅绒裙边使劲地向电视机前拽。

“听着，小鬼！”Crowley把Warlock的手弹开，扯着他的袖子把他拎到了沙发上。“下午会有巡查员过来，你爸爸妈妈非常重视，所以你要表现乖一点，听到没有？”

Warlock安静地点了点头。

“无论他问什么你都要有礼貌地回答先生，就像我教你的那样。”

“你没有教过我。是方济各先生教我的。”

“……还有要说你热爱大家，热爱地球，热爱小动物，谁也不会伤害，谁也不会炸毁……”

“可是是你说邪恶才会战胜一切……”

“我说过吗？这不像我说过的。不管怎样，只要你好好表现，”他晃了晃手里的“星球大战”光碟，“我就奖励你看一星期的《星球大战》。”

Warlock立刻兴奋地从沙发上跳了起来，“Hooray!”他伸出双臂大叫，然后抱住了Crowley裹着裙子的腿，把热乎乎的脸蛋贴在他的肚子上。“谢谢你，Ash.”

Crowley突然觉得肚子里暖乎乎的。

 

门铃响了，女主人打开了门。

“您好，我们是……社区儿童福利管理局的。”

Aziraphale听见门口的响动，连忙向大门移动。他走进客厅，看见西装革履的加百列和米迦勒正站在门口。

“呃，我不确定社区里是不是真的有这样一个什么局……”

加百列露出了他骇人的机械微笑。他根本没有理会女主人的话，“我们想见见您的孩子，呃……”

“Warlock。”站在对面的花匠夸张地对他比着口型。加百列看见花匠的脸，露出了一丝鄙夷的神情，然后把脸扭回来，继续挂上他的可怕微笑：“……Warlock。”

Warlock自己走上前去。“Hi，紫眼珠叔叔，你好。我是个好孩子，我热爱大家，热爱地球，热爱小动物，不会伤害任何人，更不会毁灭地球。”他仰着头，面无表情地背诵课文。

Aziraphale脸上的笑容逐渐凝固了——说实话，他还是不笑为好，那个花匠的笑容实在是太狰狞了。

 

“后来呢？”

“他说我做得好。”Aziraphale吞下嘴里的肉丸，“看来我们的小主人表现得还不错。”

“他没说什么别的？”Crowley坐在他对面，端着酒杯望着他。

“他说让我们把家里的《星球大战》光碟全部换成《音乐之声》。”

“那是因为他没有看过《星球大战》。”

天使无奈地耸耸肩。

“好了，你的这一关总算过了。”恶魔把酒杯拍在桌子上，“现在我要说我的事情了。”

天使慢慢地停下咀嚼。他已经能猜出来自己即将要听到什么了——如果把词语分别划分到天堂地狱的话，这个词一定是属于地狱的——

“别西卜要来搞工作视察。”

天使安静地翻了个白眼。

恶魔虽然不知道这个动作是什么意思，但他猜这跟他心里正在想的一样：

“该死。”

 

(The End)


End file.
